itsepicstorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The First Chapter 16
Incredibly Red Self-Aware Trumpet Cases of Not So Funky Randomness WITH MORE AUTHOR’S COMMENTARY IN RED!!!! .5.98 Seconds later, the portal was entered by the narrator (That’s me). Then, a massive funky battle was discovered. Derek was busy emptying his Stuka’s 44-9000 “Vexa” Missiles into a large starship owned by Tyler Follo. Meanwhile, Leo had just flown the Macon into the fray, along with the rest of the 47 Fighters, who, lead by Julia (That’s Julia Jessel, by the way, not Julia Aiello or Julia Delong, or Julia Degenio any of the other Julias), had just boarded random Stukas, Y-Wings and other aircraft to join the battle, then, the Obama Police appeared and started battling the Funky Blue Republicans and the Racist Radical Republicans. Now, there were missiles, bullets, lasers, and tons of other junk flying all over the place, along with the asteroids left over from the previous story. In the middle of all this chaos, North Korea launched a ton of nukes because North Korea launches nukes at everybody (Yes they do). Now that there is a massive totally random battle going on, the story finally gets interesting. Derek had just blown up the previously mentioned Spaz Army starship when a number of North Korean MIGs (Armed with nukes, of course) flew up behind him. Using his Stuka’s rear-firing missiles, he shot a massive hole in all three of them and they died. Meanwhile, Andrew flew his Yakovlev Yak-27P Firebar All-Weather Interceptor towards an Obama Police F-15 Eagle. Opening fire with a wave of Uranium-based Radiation Bullets (Bullets made of Uranium), the pilot died from poisoning 23-22 minutes later. Then Agent Washington appeared with the Epsilon A.I, who annoyed the heck out of Tyler Follo by constantly talking about the Alpha A.I. Eventually, Steven shot a Vivity Vovity Vuvity Gong laser that blew him to the Overpopulated Dimension for the eleventh time. Then, Derek sent 2nd Squadron to annihilate Obama’s ground forces. Alexis activated an A-10 Thunderbolt II and started blasting all the Dubstep Anti-Tank Missiles the plane had, blowing up of the Obama Police’s M1A2 Abrams Tanks. Steven flew his Y-Wing in a Fighter/Bomber role and blew up the Obama Police base Rnsngfscfd. Back in space, Derek was surrounded by Obama Police F15s, but then he put his Stuka into a spiraling nose dive and flew towards the planet #cfjufnvfnsvf. Not wanting to let Derek get away, the F15 Pilots flew after him, but they all fell prey to Derek’s rear-firing Access-InfoPath Missiles and died a French Fry Jabba the Hutt Death. At that same moment, The North Koreans shot a nuke which shot another nuke which shot another nuke which shot ANOTHER nuke (That’s 4 nukes) which all hit the Obama Police flagship, a.k.a a gigantic, three dimensional picture of Obama. Then they shot 99 ¾ nukes (More Nukes) at the Racist Radical Republicans, but they blocked them with their Radically Racist Powers. But North Korea wasn’t done yet. They shot the Kim Jong Il Nuke, the biggest nuke anyone had every seen. It was so big that even GOD said “Oh My God!” They launched 140,000 tons of other nukes as well. (North Korea has a lot of nukes) The Kim Jong Il then annihilated the whole Milky Way Galaxy and everyone died, except the 47 Fighters, because they had Derek’s Airship, and Airships are awesome. But the battle hadn’t ended yet. The Funky Blue Republicans joined forces with the Ottoman Empire Zombies to destroy the 47 Fighters, but Derek knew it was coming. He launched 300 V1 Flying Bombs that locked on to the enemy soldiers. All of them were sent to the Overpopulated Dimension, where the fought against a bunch of other guys no one cares about. The 47 Fighters then flew all the Focke-Wulf Triebflügels they had straight towards the remaining forces, except Derek, who flew his trusty Stuka. Unfortunately, they weren’t many things left to fight, and only about 10 kills were acquired. However, on the planet Fnfdhfajsdsds, the Evil Bacon Strips were plotting their comeback after not being seen since EPIC STORY TIME!!! 2 (Who remember that? Besides Me). They got more Bacon Lasers than anyone else in the universe had. Then, they started their attack. But to see what happens, you’ll have to wait for the next story! Next Story Category:Stories Category:The First Chapter